


Remember Yesterday

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	Remember Yesterday

TJ was startled awake from the couch by his best friend's knocking. Amy was TJ's best friend from Elementary School and early Middle, before she had moved away. They were so close, like brother and sister. She came out to TJ when she had her first crush, on a girl in her English class, just before she moved. They kept in contact, but this was the first time she'd visited him since.

"TJ!" She squealed as he opened the door, practically knocking him over as she hugged him. Ever the dramatic one.

"Amy! How are you?" He ushered her inside his house, placing her luggage by the kitchen counter.

"Great, and how are you? Gay as ever?" She smirked. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to come out to her while simultaneously rambling about Cyrus...' He thought.

"Shut up, you should be glad my parents are working so they didn't hear that."

"You mean you should be glad!"

"Whatever. Try not to embarrass me tomorrow, okay? I'm not out to anyone but you." He rolled his eyes fondly.

"You do know I do have some dignity, right?" TJ broke out into a smile, pulling her into a hug.

"Gosh, I missed you so much."

 

~

 

"Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep. And can you please tell me why you're wearing my hoodie?" TJ mumbled, looking up at the stunning auburn-haired girl wearing one of his favorite basketball hoodies that was far too big on her and black knee-high boots. He supposed she was wearing a pair of shorts as well, but the hoodie was so long on her short body they weren't visible.

"It'a stylish, and our tradition. Remember?" He sighed and sat up in defeat.

"Our tradition in middle school, when people wouldn't automatically assume you're my girlfriend. And you know with all that make-up no one will recognize you the least bit."

"Not to mention you were my only friend back then and no one even knew me." She giggled and spun around. "Too bad, just tell them that I'm lesbian if they ask." He sighed again, falling back on the unmade bed.

 

~

 

"I'm so glad Metcalf is letting me come to your classes for the week since I used to come here!"

"Yeah yeah, embarrass me too much and I'll convince him otherwise. And stop holding my arm, people are staring." She just smirked and squeezed it harder. As they walked to his locker, he caught Cyrus walking with Andi and Buffy towards them. "Behave yourself, Cyrus is coming near."

When Cyrus caught sight of TJ and a beautiful girl hanging on his shoulder, both smiling, he felt his heart break.

"Cyrus! Hi!" He hadn't even realized that they had gotten close and were now standing in front of TJ's locker.

"Hi, TJ." Buffy nodded, then focused her attention on Amy. "Isn't that your hoodie?" Cyrus stood, broken, as TJ visibly shuffled his feet.

"Uh, yeah. This is Amy, my-"

"Girlfriend?" Andi interjected, seemingly oblivious to Cyrus' sudden sadness. But TJ wasn't. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, as well as ask Cyrus if he was okay, the bell rung and everyone began to run to class. TJ looked at Amy as Cyrus bolted, giving her a nod before running after the boy. She knew to wait for him; TJ wasn't going to class just yet.

"Cyrus!" TJ called, catching up with boy and grabbed his hand. He dragged him into an empty classroom and shut the door, looking back to the brown-haired boy. He held his books firmly to his chest, refusing to look at TJ. "What's wrong?" For the first time, Cyrus wished TJ couldn't read him so well.

"Nothing." He mumbled, although he knew it was useless.

"I won't make you tell me. Just... If I did something wrong, I'm sorry. Okay?" At this point he had maneuvered himself to be standing inches away from the boy, a finger under his chin to lift it up, seeing that the boy had found the floor so interesting.

"...You didn't do anything wrong, it was me. I just... Misunderstood something." He sighed and took a step back, plastering a fake smile on his face. "I'm fine, really." TJ was about to say something when the warning bell rang again, alerting him to reality.

"Oh! I hope no one sees Amy out there and thinks she's ditching class when she's not even a student here!"

"Yeah, you better make sure of that. Speaking of her, how long is she here?" Cyrus forced himself to keep his voice steady and monotone.

"Oh, just for a week. Hey! You should come hang out with us tonight! I promised to show her how much the arcade has changed since she was here last. We would go all the time." Much to TJ's disappointment, his best friend shook his head no.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I don't really want to be third wheel." And that's when it clicked. 'He must feel betrayed, since I tell him practically everything, because he sees me with an attractive girl and probably assumed we're dating! And I never told him!' TJ realizes, taking a step into Cyrus' space, leaving only a few inches.

"You do know Amy's not my girlfriend, right Underdog?" His voice was soft and low. The other boy snapped his head up to stare at him with big, round, brown eyes.

"She's not? It looked like it..." His voice trailed off, leaving the athlete unsure if he just imagined the last sentence.

"Oh, gosh, no. She was my best friend a few years ago before she moved. She's lesbian! We're like siblings, Cy." TJ's heart was rapidly beating now, as Cyrus had subconsciously stepped forward slightly, looking up at him with puppy eyes and raised eyebrows. "Is-is that why you were so upset?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, it was stupid. It just hurt so much, seeing you with someone else." His eyes averted and he looked at the ground, speaking in almost a whisper. "I love you, TJ." But he heard Cyrus loud and clear. He lifted his chin up again and leaned in. Cyrus hesitated slightly before returning the calm - yet longing - kiss, cupping TJ's face.

Once they'd broken away, after a minute or so, TJ smiled and whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
